Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger The Movie: Time Slip! Dinosaur Panic!!
is the summer movie adaptation for Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger, which was released in Japanese theaters on July 26, 2019 alongside . In the film, the Ryusoulgers travel back to the age of dinosaurs where they learn about their heritage and the war that decided the fate of their clan. The film marks the birth and origin of Gaisoulg armor and the debut of Ryusoul Gattai Kishiryuzin. Synopsis The Ryusoulgers are sent 65,000,000 years into prehistoric Earth, during the time of the dinosaurs! After encountering members of the very first Ryusoul Tribe, they start to uncover the secrets behind the origins of their people and their Kishiryu partners. However, when Gaisoulg and their ancestors seek to take over the world, what will become of the Ryusoulger's mission to save the future by fighting in the past?! Plot to be added Continuity and Placement * The movie takes place between Ep. 14: The Golden Knight and Ep. 15: King of the Deep Sea due to Canalo's disinterest of joining the Ryusoulgers and Oto's absence. Characters Rangers Allies *Yuno *Naohisa Tatsui *Ui Tatsui Villains *Ryusoul Tribe Ancestors *Warfare Tribe Druidon **Generals ***Tankjoh ***Gachireus **Minosaurs ***Primogenitor Minosaur Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Natalie Movie Features Movie "Ryusoulger"shows the appearance of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger's Suzuka Morita as a girl who is the latest in Canalo's "to-be-wives" list. Name of Role, Nishino, is seen in her ID badge. *Woman: * : * : * : * : Suit Actors *Ryusoul Red: *Ryusoul Blue: *Ryusoul Pink: *Ryusoul Green: *Ryusoul Black: *Ryusoul Gold: *KishiRyuOh: *Tankjoh: *Gachireus: *Gaisoulg: *Primogenitor Minosaur: Form Changes and Collectibles Used RyuSouls *Ryusoul Red - Red (Tyramigo), Nobi, MeraMera *Ryusoul Blue - Blue (Triken), Mie *Ryusoul Pink - Pink (Ankyloze) *Ryusoul Green - Green (TigerLance) *Ryusoul Black - Black (MilNeedle) *Ryusoul Gold - N/A *Gaisoulg - ByuByu (Ancient Break Edge) Notes *Jiro Dan (Elder of the Ryusoul Tribe), Hikaru Midorikawa (Wiserue) and Ryoko Shiraishi (Kleon) are absent from this movie. **None of the regular villains appear in this movie. *Ryusoul Gold only appeared in the ending theme. **This makes Canalo be the first sixth ranger to not transform or fight at all in the summer movie. **As this movie took place between episode 14 and 15, this is also, chronologically, first appearance of Canalo in the ending theme. *This is the second summer film to be released in July, the first being Ressha Sentai ToQger the Movie: Galaxy Line SOS. *This is the first movie to be released in the Reiwa era.http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2019/03/japan-enters-the-reiwa-era-on-may-1st/ *This movie shares similarities to Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger's movie, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Gaburincho of Music, where the teams are based on prehistoric animals (dinosaurs) and the main antagonist is an Evil Ranger. **Coincidentally, the double-billed film Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer, features Kyoryuger alumni (Syuusuke Saito (Ian Yorkland) playing and Papaya Suzuki (the choreographer of Kyoryuger's ending dance) playing ). **Interestingly, both films also have scenes in the same dinosaur museum, with the same T-Rex animatronic featured.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=44948 External Links *Official website Category:Summer Movies